


【德哈】男友突然失忆了怎么办？

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *傻白甜*老梗*只有OOC属于我





	【德哈】男友突然失忆了怎么办？

一天早上起床，德拉科·马尔福突然失去十七年的记忆。

他死死地瞪着躺在自己身边的黑发男人，震惊又害怕，紧紧咬着的牙关透露出无尽的茫然。

 

二十分钟后那个被尖叫吵醒的黑发男人急召两人好友，一行五个人站在沙发前，研究着眼前这个正在四处好奇张望自家客厅的金发男人。

“你终于忍不住把他给揍傻了吗？”潘西手指扶着自己的尖下巴。

“还是昨晚你们太激烈他撞到头？”布雷斯收获哈利一个白眼。

赫敏细细念出几个监测咒语：“什么恶咒也没测出来。”

罗恩则抱着肚子差点笑掉大牙：“哈哈哈哈哈马尔福终于傻了……哈哈哈哈哈！”

“他只是失忆！不是变弱智！”哈利抓狂地叫起来。

对面的无辜男子从看起来完全不像自己会住的温馨美式客厅里收回视线，逐渐堕下的眼角透出大家隐隐约约有些久违的骄傲：“你们是谁？我叫德拉科·马尔福，我爸爸是卢修斯·马尔福。嗯，我是马尔福，我爸爸在哪里？”

哈利一下子泄了气：“完了，这孩子确实是傻了。”

 

潘西和布雷斯去联系常年在国外的卢修斯和纳西莎，其他人则带着德拉科去圣芒戈看病。可一圈检查下来什么问题也没有，他们只好让赫敏和罗恩去魔法部查资料，而哈利则一个人带德拉科回家等消息。

“我知道你，爸爸和我提起过你。”

上学前的德拉科乖巧的让人出乎意料，他看出来哈利是可信的人，就一路上丝毫没有抵抗地任由哈利指挥，只是脸上依然透露出迷茫与惶恐的神情。

“你是哈利·波特，那个打败神秘人的婴儿。”德拉科嘴角翘起，似乎在得意自己的聪明，但随后又皱起眉：“可我记得……你跟我一样大，怎么是一个成年人？”

哈利深吸一口气，缓缓吐出，搬出自己最大的耐心与亲和力：“你已经28岁了。”

德拉科惊慌起来：“啊？”

他灰色的眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的：“那我岂不是去不了霍格沃茨？！”

“……”

哈利又深深吸了一口气：“你已经毕业很多年了。”

男人脸上露出不符合年龄的兴奋笑容：“真的？！我还能从霍格沃茨毕业？！这太棒了！”

可过了几秒德拉科的笑容又迅速消下去：“但我什么也记不住……这和没去有什么区别。”他微微耸下肩膀，“我其实一直期盼着去霍格沃茨，虽然我爸爸总说那里没有德姆斯特朗好，可我非常期待……”

说到这，德拉科又突然再次绽开灿烂笑容：“但我们是朋友吧？我的意思是……不是朋友的话，你也不会这样帮我。而且，我从来只让我的好朋友在我卧室里一起过夜。这太棒啦，我和哈利·波特是朋友！我从小就听你的故事长大， 我一直想，进霍格沃茨后，要是能认识哈利·波特那就完美啦！”

哈利扭过头瞪着眼前这个“男孩”，为他的单纯而感到不适应。他盯着德拉科好一会儿，最终笑了起来：“嗯，我们是……好朋友。”

 

哈利做了一顿简单而美味的午餐，又收到了德拉科热烈的崇拜。

“……可我想了一下，就算我们是好朋友，我们为什么会住在一起呢？”德拉科拿着叉子悬在半空中，好奇的问道：“我为什么没有住在马尔福庄园里呢。”

哈利被嘴里的食物呛了一口，突然结巴：“……呃，因为……你，你想出来体验生活，咳。”

“那为什么我们要睡一间卧室？”德拉科依然眉头紧锁。

谎话说起来就顺口了的哈利：“因为没钱。”

“没钱？”

“嗯，你和家里闹翻，卢修斯没收了你所有金加隆，所以出来的时候身无分文。”哈利编故事编出了乐趣来。

“啊……”德拉科没想到自己竟然还会跟敬爱的父亲吵架，对这个消息感到十分惊讶。他愣在那里想了很久，终于开口说：“所以你收留了离家出走的我，可这本来就是你的家，所以才会只有一张床。”

哈利迅速地往嘴里塞了一大口沙拉，压住自己差点就要笑出来的笑声。没想到德拉科信以为真还自己圆了整个故事，只是单纯的“小男孩”就没想过，28岁的大男人怎么还会闹出离家出走的戏码。

“你对我太好了。”德拉科真诚地看向哈利，两眼甚至有些微微泛红，“认识你，一定是我这辈子最幸福的事情。”

哈利一愣，他抬起头看看坐在对面的德拉科，左手撑在自己的下巴下面，微微笑着：“这句话，倒是没有什么变化。”

 

吃完饭，德拉科下意识打了一个呵欠。“十一岁”的小男孩还在中午一定要午休的记忆中，哈利乐得清静，就让他回卧室休息，自己一个人留下来收拾餐厅。

等哈利做完清洁走进卧室去看看德拉科的情况时，就见到那个金发男人眼神紧紧地盯着自己手中一个正方形的小包装袋。

哈利倒吸一口冷气，立刻冲过去抢下他手中的东西，迅速塞进床头柜的抽屉里。

“这是什么？我刚刚在枕头下发现的。”德拉科笑着问道。

“头痛药。”哈利面不改色，一边让德拉科躺下来睡觉，一边在心中表扬自己的冷静。

可等他把德拉科哄睡后，哈利又反应过来，这又不是真正的小孩子，自己瞎紧张什么。

他揉了揉额头，心想再不解决，自己就真的要吃头痛药了。

 

可赫敏传回来的消息是依然没找到资料，而潘西和布雷斯坐在纳西莎远在法国的城堡里，喝了两个小时的伯爵茶都不知道该如何开口告诉她，她的儿子现在只有十一岁。

“……”哈利看着手机里的消息无言以对，心想你两是怎么从霍格沃茨毕业的？

一群人劳而无功的下场就是被哈利唤回。等德拉科醒来时，又看见五个人围坐在客厅里，听到房门的响声，齐齐向他看来。

德拉科可疑的微微侧头，耳朵微红地避开了哈利的视线。

“也许用棒子敲他一脑袋就能恢复呢？”潘西从沙发上站起来，准备再去一趟洗手间。

“或者一个爱的亲吻？童话故事里都是这么写的。”布雷斯再次收获哈利的一个大白眼。

赫敏抱着手里一本厚厚的旧书：“我认为，我们应该去霍格沃茨问一下邓布利多的画像。”

罗恩则一如既往地摊在沙发里，他对德拉科勾了勾手指：“向你自我介绍一下，我叫罗恩·韦斯莱，是你一直都很尊敬的大哥。”

德拉科躲开哈利探究的眼神，冷漠地盯着罗恩：“我只是失忆，又不是弱智。”

 

赫敏拽着罗恩向霍格沃茨出发，只能添乱的潘西和布雷斯被哈利赶回家等消息。乱哄哄的客厅突然安静下来，德拉科和哈利坐在沙发上面面相觑，气氛突然就微妙起来。

德拉科侧了侧脸，再次回避哈利的视线，这次就连脖子都红了。

“你这是怎么了？”哈利有些莫名其妙。

德拉科吞吞吐吐了许久才开口：“我们……不只是朋友吧？”

哈利吓了一跳：“你怎么发现的……”他倏地站起来，“不对，你才十一岁怎么会认识那玩意！”

德拉科抬头看着天花板：“呃……马尔福家的健康教育一向做得比较早。”

哈利回想了一下好像有这么一回事，就坐回到沙发里，面无表情地盯着德拉科：“我们是恋人，怎么？觉得恶心？”

“不是不是……”德拉科连忙晃手否认，他眼神乱飘，偷偷瞄了几眼哈利又立刻移开视线，脸颊涨红：“不知道为什么，我就觉得胸口涨涨的，有点……有点开心。”

十一岁小男孩低着头害羞地看着自己的脚尖：“这种感觉，好奇怪啊。”

哈利愣愣地看着眼前的这个人，他突然开心地笑起来，扑到德拉科面前，双手捧住他的脸想要习惯性亲吻自己的恋人。可到唇边时又堪堪停下，哈利像是突然想起什么，最后把吻落在德拉科的额头上。

“唉。”他发愁地看着德拉科，“你再不恢复，我就真的要变得好奇怪。”

 

直到晚上睡觉时间，赫敏都还没有答复。哈利无可奈何，只好从柜子里抱出一床被子，放在德拉科的那一侧。

“我……不能抱着你睡吗？”德拉科红着脸试探。

“你想什么呢？！”哈利瞪着他，“我对犯罪没兴趣！”

他骂骂咧咧地把德拉科塞进被窝，自己再绕到另一侧，躺进自己的被子里。

灯光熄灭，黑暗中寂静了片刻，哈利就听到德拉科的声音从耳边小声传来：“每天睡之前，妈妈都会给我一个晚安吻的。”

“纳西莎在法国，你需要我教你怎么用门钥匙吗？”猜到调皮小男生在打什么坏主意的哈利，在黑暗中翻了个白眼，想得美。

“可是……”

哈利一下子翻开被子坐起来：“再不睡觉我就去喊你爸爸了！”

德拉科迅速收声，乖乖地闭上眼睛。

一夜好梦。

 

第二天早上起来，德拉科·马尔福茫然地看着自己身上的备用被子，脸色愈来愈黑。

哈利迷迷糊糊地被他的动作吵醒，半闭着眼瞧了他一眼，觉得有什么不对，闭了闭眼就倏地从被窝里坐起来。

“你想起来了？！”

德拉科靠在床头上面色僵硬，他掀起被子，试图慢慢把自己埋进去。

再也不要出来见人。

“等一下……恢复了就好，别害羞……”哈利大笑着抱住他，“昨天的小坏蛋去哪了？”

德拉科咬牙切齿：“你让我买一个时间转换器回去打死他……”

哈利笑个不停，他抱住德拉科的脖子，靠在他的肩膀上：“看来有人从小就很喜欢我呀。”

德拉科再次掀起被子，发誓从此这漆黑的被窝就是自己的新家。

 

这头两个人还在床上打闹，那头来自赫敏的电话铃声终于响起。

“恢复了呀？那就好……我和老校长研究了一晚上，像是什么古老的魔法物品导致的，你问问马尔福，他是不是又买了什么奇怪的古董？”

手机开着公放功能，赫敏的声音清楚的在房间里回荡。德拉科听到后迅速坐起来从自己的床头柜抽屉里拿出一个小绒布盒子，但正要打开时，他突然想起哈利就在身旁，手里的动作僵在那里。

“怎么了？是什么？”哈利好奇地探过头来。

赫敏的声音通过手机传出：“能影响脑部的魔法物品很危险，最好马上解决。”

哈利更加担心：“快点打开让我看看，你找谁买得奇怪东西，博金吗？”

德拉科低头看着自己手里的盒子沉默片刻，他突然从被窝里坐直起来，神情郑重地将盒子送到哈利面前，对着他打开。

里面躺着一枚璀璨夺目的祖母绿铂金戒指。

“这是马尔福家传的戒指，我原本打算周末向你求婚的。”

空气中突然寂静下来。

 

“天啊——！”赫敏的尖叫从手机里传出。

哈利凝滞在那里，他盯着那枚镶满碎钻的华丽戒指许久，最终“扑哧”一声笑出来：“你确定你还想用这枚戒指向我求婚？”

德拉科连忙摇头，“啪”的关上盒子：“等周末我们一起去买新戒指，挑你喜欢的。”他咬牙切齿道：“在这之前，让我先去找卢修斯算账。”

“啊啊啊啊——！”手机里赫敏的尖叫声，依旧在继续。

 

 

遥远的法国郊区——

 

在花园里散步的纳西莎突然想起一件事，她担心地看向自己的丈夫：“小龙用那枚戒指……不会出什么意外吧？”

卢修斯淡然一笑：“还记得那时候我闹过的笑话吗？”

纳西莎一同笑起来，她想起自己遥远的年轻时光。那保养得体完全不见任何细纹的美丽双眼，逐渐看向远方：“可我总觉的那不像是什么马尔福家的考验，反而更像是一个恶作剧。”

“……”卢修斯突然一滞，“咳……孩子的事，就别管那么多了，等着准备婚礼吧。”

纳西莎笑着点点头，没有深究。她挽起卢修斯的胳膊，继续和丈夫悠然自得地享受温暖的阳光。

 

——FIN——


End file.
